


All the Things She Loves

by Moon_Ami_04



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ami_04/pseuds/Moon_Ami_04
Summary: Ann, Andy, and Babette have been friends since they were kids. Ann has been in love with Babette for as long as she can remember, and with the help of her brother Andy, maybe just maybe she'll when her best friend's heart.
Kudos: 5





	All the Things She Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Ann and Babette are humans this takes place in Paris, France in the 1910's. I'll make things a historically accurate in terms of fashion, sights, and pop culture things (there will be no discrimination in terms of how the 1900's were).

Ann, her brother Andy, and Babette have been friends since forever. They were just friends by birth they presumed since they don't really remember when they met, but they met very young that's for sure. Because of this Ann knew exactly what Babette loved, if you could test her about it she would pass with flying colors. Babette loved the smell of strawberrys and spring, her favorite colors was lilac and baby pink, her favorite flower was lavender, and Ann can go on about Babette, her likes, her hates, her hobbies, her everything. 

But there was a feeling of pining, longing. Ann couldn't put a finger on it. Andy of course new about his older sister's obvious love for Babette, he heard about for years, and sure it is sweet to see his sister in love he kinda got tired of the listening and he wanted something to happen. He wanted for his sister to finally get with their friend, he knew if he'd help Ann his listening days would be over and Ann would also be very happy, a thing Andy loves his sister being. Finally one morning, his plan would be set into action, but first, he'd have to tell Ann on the breakfast table.

"Annie we gotta talk about something" Andy said as he was fixing his fork into his jellied veal. Ann turned as the coffee was brewing, Ann knew Babette was more of a fan for tea, more specifically honey lavender, but this was her and Andy's breakfast. "What do you want to talk about?" Ann asked, Andy then shoved a bit of his veal into his mouth, it wasn't the best thing in the world but he wasn't picky. "I think we both know that you have a major thing for Babette, you know everything about her. You basically talk about her everyday!" Ann blushed at the words her brother was telling her, "Well that doesn't mean I like her like that, Andrew! She's just so tall, and gentle, and elegant, and beautiful, and she's just so..." Andy raised his eyebrow as he was waiting for his sister to finish praising her. "OK ok, maybe you got me there. But how can you be so sure she likes me back? She is very popular with the other guys I can't compare. There strong and brave and bold, and I'm...quite the opposite" Ann lowered, and then Andy raised next to her. "But that doesn't mean she likes all those guys surrounding her, look at me she still messes with me and I'm pretty much the roughest and toughest guy around" Andy said proudly, Ann then giggled, "Alright Andy, so what do you have in mind that can help me with Babette?" "I'll tell you as you go, for now let's call over Babette". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both met Babette at the heart of Paris, the center of it all. Babette was as beautiful as usual, she had on a long beige dress with a feathered hat on, she had a matching feathered fan and white dainty gloves with three brown buttons rowing it's side. Her hair was curled and her perfume smelt like orchids, she was a true beauty compared to Ann and Andy's plain Joe's and Jane's. Ann glowed pink at her sight, seeing her was her one of her favorite things. "Ann and Andy, it is so good to see both of you!" She hugged them both, Andy was trying to pull out of it while Ann stayed, it felt right, she wanted it to last an entirety. "So how have you both been? How was America? Was it as great as Paris? Oh how I missed both of you when you were gone" Babette said in a very encaustic tone, Ann has never seen Babette this happy before, she wondered why she was acting this way. 

"Oh it was fine, not what I was really expecting, from all what the American tourists here were saying, I thought it was going to be heaven on Earth" Andy said has he found his way out of Babette's hug, he then started dusting off Babette's orchid perfume. "Well I'm very glad you two came back, I've missed both of so much, especially you Ann. It was kinda lonely not seeing you every Wednesday at the corner bookstore, I've missed seeing you there for a while month Ann!". Ann then tried to cover her blushing face, she never though Babette would know or even remember them seeing each other through the window out of that little book store, Ann just assumed Babette wouldn't have cared about little things like that, but apparently she did. "Well I'm also very glad to see you too Babette, I've also have missed you over in America. You would've lived it but I know your heart is in Paris" Ann calmly exclaimed. Andy started to roll his eyes, this was starting to get a little too sappy, this plan had to start know before he gets drowned in whatever awkward pining this was. 

"Oh you know what guys, I'm supposed to get some stuff for the house, why don't you two do something both of you enjoy while I do that thing right now" Andy backed away leaving both Babette and Ann alone in the center of the city. Music, talking, and people were all around them, Ann just wanted to be alone with Babette, so she tried to think of somewhere they can go. "Babette, why don't go to the forest beds we'd always go to. I want to see how it looks now that I'm back" Ann rubbed her sleeve, her dress was this washed out blue, very different from Babette's new and fashionable beauty. "Why of course Ann, good thing I brought my basket too, we can pick flowers, picnic, and talk. Just me and you". Her smile. Ann loved that sweet and gentle smile. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann and Babette felt like kids again. Picking forget-me-nots, daisies, and lilies and either placing them in a flower crown or around them as they ate peach and strawberry jam, bread, and sweet pastries. They both skipped around the forest beds and sang songs from there childhood and laughed as they talked and talked. This day could last forever, and Ann wanted it too, she felt closer to Babette and maybe, just like Andy said in his plan, she can even confess her feelings. She just need the right moment, then the sunset started to come and shine. The oranges, pinks, and dark blues ruled the sky, making the flowers and trees sway into there slumber until morning.

"Babette, can I tell you something" Ann started to clutch onto her skirt. It was already kinda wrinkled, so clenching it was making the wrinkles worse. Babette turned and looked at Ann with her doll eyes, her makeup started to match the hue of the sky, mostly the pinks and oranges. "I um...," she then started to twirl her red hair, "Babette, you know how we've been friends for awhile, and I know literally everything about you, and I think you know everything about me". Ann started getting closer and reached for a dandelion, it's white fluff was still on even with them skipping around the whole forest bed. "Ann, what are you trying to say? Come on, please tell me" Babette also got closer too, she also put her hand on Ann's shoulder, the gentle white glove touched her wrinkled duel blue dress. 

"Your just so beautiful, your so great and amazing and pretty. You are this brave and bold woman and you know what you want and you fight for that." Ann's gentler voice started to wither, it because more passionate, but it still was soft and quiet. "And and and...I, I love you Babette. I know everything you love like lilac and lavender and tea and sweet sweet things, but am I also what you love too?" Ann got quite and as gentle as she always was, she also lowered, she was red, flushed and shaky, how can Babette love her like that. "Oh sweet Ann, you are my love. I have been in love with you and I never knew, I just haven't even known until you and Andy went to America and I started to miss the little things you do". They both started getting closer and closer, their faces met and they both saw the little thing of themselves, both their touches were eternal, they felt like the freshness of fruit blossoms in the beginning of spring. It was until their lips met, they even tasted like strawberrys and peach, maybe it was the jam or maybe it was the sweetness of Ann and the boldness of Babette. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They then dispersed, they were still close, but they felt each other's bodies near each other, all those years of pining, longing, and empty feeling of both of them went away. They both stayed sitting in the forest bed, they started to head to their homes at moon light, the Paris lights and stars were shining brighter than usual. They then separate both lovingly binded away to their houses, Babette's big arsocrated house and Ann and Andy's small, humble cottage. Ann felt like she was lighter than air, she was made of flowers, and she was glad, no, glorious. 

"So Annie," Andy sat at the sofa, laying almost sleepily on it "how did it go? Did it happen Annie?". Ann then sighed in a lightly and sweetly sigh, "I'm all the things she loves".


End file.
